in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner
Roleplayer's Note: 'This series is created by PeaVZ108. The gemstones are also owned by him. Inspired by Creeper's Real Reviews, Jelo's Jammin' Reviews and other review series. Introduction Part 1 ''At the gemstones' clubhouse... *'Red Ruby: '''Ugh, this is boring! *'Sean Sapphire: 'It makes sense, since we mostly do the same things while not fighting villains. *'Emma Emerald: 'That's true. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'If only there was an antidote to boredom... *'Toby Topaz: 'I just happen to have one! *'Diana Diamond: 'You do? What is it? ''Toby Topaz points to a carnival near them. *'Toby Topaz: '''Let's go! Come on! *'Red Ruby: 'Toby, seriously? *'Diana Diamond: 'Come to think of it, we've been there three times this week! We've already won all the prizes there. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Yeah, it's not as fun as before anymore. *'Toby Topaz: 'Aww... *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Don't worry, Toby. We can think of something else. *'Gary Garnet: 'No need to fear, Gary's here! And he has a plan to bring boredom to an end! ''The gemstones see Gary Garnet enter the clubhouse, with a smile on his face. *'Diana Diamond: '''What's going on, Gary? *'Gary Garnet: 'I have researched on our recent activity, made some scientific calculations and BOOM! *'Red Ruby: 'Boom?! Where's the explosion? *'Gary Garnet: 'You idiot, there isn't any explosion. Anyway, after all that, I have came to a conclusion and I have finally found the perfect solution to put an end to this abstract object we call "boredom". *'Amelia Amethyst: 'What's that? *'Gary Garnet: 'This way, please. ''Gary Garnet takes the other gemstones to his laboratory, before leading them to a secret room underground. When he opens the door, the other gemstones are caught by surprise, as Gary Garnet removes the tarps. *'Gary Garnet: '''Behold...the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! ''The underground room lights up and flashes brightly in colors, with a long table covered in white cloth and seven chairs of various colors, facing a giant screen with the words "The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner" on it. *'Red Ruby: '''Okay, I must admit, Gary has outdone himself this time. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Agreed. *'Amelia Amethyst: 'This is pretty cool! *'Gary Garnet: 'Please take your seats. ''Red Ruby sits on the red chair, Toby Topaz sits on the yellow chair, Emma Emerald sits on the green chair, Sean Sapphire sits on the blue chair, Amelia Amethyst sits on the purple chair and Diana Diamond sits on the white chair in the middle of the seven chairs. *'Diana Diamond: '''So, how does this review corner work, Gary? *'Gary Garnet: 'I'm glad you asked. Allow me to demonstrate it to you. You see... ''Gary Garnet starts explaining how the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner works. How this series works *Users can make multiple story requests at once. *Only complete stories written within the IaLR wiki with PeaVZ108 not being the main writer are accepted. *Reviews can take a short time to finish or longer, depending on how busy the roleplayer PeaVZ108 is. *Each gemstone will have their individual scores out of 10. Their scores can be significantly different, as each gemstone will look into different aspects of the story. *The final score of a story will be the average of the scores given by the gemstones. *Scores may or may not be affected by PeaVZ108's point of view. Introduction Part 2 Gary Garnet finishes explaining the concept of The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner. *'Toby Topaz: '''So, uh...who's Pee-vee-zee again? And why does he have a "108" in his name? *'Gary Garnet: 'Don't ask me, the world is weird the way it is. Now then, what do you think? *'Diana Diamond: 'I think it's brilliant. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Yeah, it surely is better than staying at the clubhouse doing the same things over and over again. *'Emma Emerald: 'This is certainly interesting. *'Gary Garnet: 'I'm glad you guys like it. *'Diana Diamond: 'Hold on. Before we get started, each of us will have to say something to the audience submitting their stories to be reviewed by us. *'Gary Garnet: 'Well, why is that? *'Diana Diamond: 'If they want us to give their stories good scores, we'll have to tell them what aspects of a story we're interested in. *'Gary Garnet: 'Come to think of it, you might be right. Let's do it. *'Diana Diamond: 'Alright then, let's get started. Red, you go first. ''Gary Garnet takes his seat in the orange chair. *'Red Ruby: '''Hey, yo! I'm Red Ruby, and if you would like to impress me, I suggest some action! Some fighting! Some intense head-to-head combat! The more explosions, the better, am I right? *'Gary Garnet: 'Greetings, I'm Gary Garnet, and I would be looking out for grammatical mistakes - spelling, punctuation and more. Sounds boring, I acknowledge, but mistakes are mistakes and they cannot be missed out. *'Toby Topaz: Hello! It's me, Toby Topaz! Please keep your stories as funny and entertaining as possible, I would appreciate it. It's always nice to see some jokes and humor in stories! *'Emma Emerald: '''Hello, I'm Emma Emerald, and I would like to see something fresh. As fresh as the nature I would love to see in my forest. Originality is always welcome. *'Sean Sapphire: 'Yarrrr! I'm Sean Sapphire, and I would be looking about at your plot! All plot holes must walk the plank! *'Amelia Amethyst: 'Hi, my name is Amelia Amethyst and I love character development. Just as I am developing in my magic skills, I would like to see other characters develop too! *'Diana Diamond: 'Last but not least, I'm Diana Diamond, leader of the gemstones and the princess of Gemstonia. I'm looking out for a good balance of the many aspects of stories - action, grammar, humor, originality, plot and character development. You will be guaranteed a good score from me if you have a decent balance of those! So, there you go. This is us, the gemstones, and we're about to begin our very own story review series right here, in the Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner! And now, without further ado, we declare the series...OPEN! ''Gary Garnet presses a button on one of his remote controllers, as the screen starts a random story name generator, which is about to select its first victim...er I mean, story to be reviewed. Scoring In case you were confused, here is a tip on how you can impress each gemstone to give a good score. *'Red Ruby '- Action. Red Ruby will give a higher score if the story has lots of action scenes and more fighting. *'Gary Garnet '- Grammar. Gary Garnet will give a higher score if the story has minimal grammatical mistakes. *'Toby Topaz '- Humor. Toby Topaz will give a higher score if the story has more well-executed jokes and greater overall humor. *'Emma Emerald '- Originality. Emma Emerald will give a higher score if the story is original and different compared to other previous stories. *'Sean Sapphire '- Plot. Sean Sapphire will give a higher score if the story has a well-executed plot and minimal plot holes. *'Amelia Amethyst '- Character Development. Amelia Amethyst will give a higher score if the story has more moments when characters generally develop to be better or worse. *'Diana Diamond '- Everything. Diana Diamond will give a higher score if the story has a good and steadier balance of action, grammar, humor, originality, plot and/or character development. Completed Reviews And that's it, folks! You may start sending your story requests now. Stories may or may not be reviewed depending on when the request is made. See ya! Category:Reviews Category:Review series Category:The Gemstones' Rockin' Review Corner